undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 42
This is Issue 42 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Don't Let Me Fall". This issue is Ridley-centric. 404, Don't Let Me Fall “You stop right there!” I yell, pointing a Glock 17 at the man who shot Nick. I’m usually pretty calm and nice, but hell, this man just shot my friend. The man looks confused from me to the wounded Nick, slowly lowering his hunting rifle. “Drop your weapon!” I say in a more calm tone, still mad at this man. I am walking towards him as he puts his weapon the ground and raises his hands. “I’m sorry.” The man says, confused. “I... thought he was one of the dead ones. I’m so sorry.” “Let’s save that for later, shall we?” I say. “Dad?!” Someone, sounds like a teenage girl, yells from inside the house. “What’s going on?” “Nothing, sweetie. Stay inside.” The man yells back. I look back, where William is trying to fix Nick while Chad keeps of the attracted zombies. “Listen, I’m sorry.” The man says again. “I can help your friend.” I look back at the man. “Yea?” I mutter, sceptical. “I worked as vetenarian for a few years. I might be able to save him.” The man says, hands raised. He is looking like a nice enough guy. In his 40’s, brown beard and short hair. Seems reasonable enough. “Fair enough.” I say. The man’s name is Douglas Tallie. The tank we saw was driven by Doug’s two children; the twins Kristen and Jamie Tallie. They claim that the tank is the safest way to scavenge. Right now is Douglas trying to safe Nick, by getting the bullet out of his shoulder. He says there’s a 50/50 chance of Nick surviving. “He has lost a lot of blood.” Douglas says. “Without the right equipment, I can’t do more than this.”  “It better work.” Chad mutters. Douglas nods with a weak smile. “I am truly sorry.” Nobody says anything. I just look at the wounded Nick. Through the two months we’ve been on the road, Nick and I have become good friends. It’d be awful if he died. Not only for me, but also for Lia, and for the entire group. We all like Nick. “Kristen!” Douglas yells, breaking the silence. “Could you set over some coffee?” “On it.” The 18-year old girl yells back. Douglas turns to us, saying “Come on. Let’s get something to relax on.” William is the first to follow Douglas out of the old bedroom. Chad gets up as well, but waits for me. “You coming?” He asks. I just shake my head. Chad nods and walks out of the room. If Nick dies, I don’t know what to do. What do we tell Lia? That some farmer shot her father? I sit in despair, looking at Nick. Nick mutters something. I can’t hear what, but it defentialy is him trying to tell me something. “Where... what happened?” He finally manages to say. I get up and rushes over next to him. “You were shot, don’t worry; you’ll be fine.” I say. I rarely hear it myself, but right now I really hear my scottish accent. Probably the adrenaline that has improved my concentration or something. “I’m dying, aren’t I?” Nick mutters, ending off the sentence with a dry cough. “No... you’re...” I say. I can’t say anymore, because I now realize that he is dying. Just a feeling I have, I’m no doctor. “Ridley...” Nick says, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Tell Lia that...” He pauses, closing his eyes. I don’t say anything. I simply can’t, I have a hard enough time fighting the tears. “Tell her that I’m sorry.” He says, eyes closed. One last breath. I take up my Glock, cock it and closes my eyes as I prevent my dead friend from reanimating. Deaths *Nick Camper Credits *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Nick Camper *Douglas Tallie *William Seck *Kristen Tallie *Jamie Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues